


Marked

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>068 Mine (for lover100) and M is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Tess didn’t care this was ruining her best lipstick, it was worth it. She laughed as Chloe drew an O rounder her belly button, over half way through her ritual marking of Tess with her name. It turned her on to know that where ever Tess was, whatever she was doing, she had her name written on her skin, skin she didn’t dare show anybody else in case they figured out their secret. She knew it was dangerous, immature even but she liked the fact she was marked, proof of their illicit activities that only they knew about.

“There you go” Chloe popped the cap back on the lipstick. “Now you’re mine”


End file.
